Ultimate CAW Wrestling (UCW)
UCW(Ultimate CAW Wrestling) is a CAW fed which has been been around since 2002. The fed has three main brands of action UCW WAR,HCW,and UCW BREAKDOWN. History Know Your Role Wrestling In the year 2002 three brothers got bored at home one day on a lovely winter morning in Newport Pagnell and decided it would be fun to video tape footage of them playing Smackdown 2. They video taped various matches envolving The Rock, Kurt Angle, Edge& Christian, The Hardyz and the Undertaker. They soon began to use their own create players. The first two were Vern Mongo and Aldarius O'brient. The Beginning of Sinc Championship Wrestling In late 2003 the three brothers switched games from Smackdown2 to Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth. More characters were created on here comes the pain such as he HardCAW icon, Hells Angels, and the super duper mexican kid. Thanks to one of the siblings being giving Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain for christmas the brothers switched games again. In excitement the brothers created KYR Wrestlemania on Boxing Day making it the first PPV they had made which had entirely original CAWs. The main even featured Vern Mongo vs Aldarius O'brient in the main event in a Last Man Standing match for the World Championship. Vern Mongo won the match and decided to change the title of the belt to the SCW Championship. The Ice Age of SCW In early 2004 SCW VHS tapings were made every weekend and the three brothers friends began to get involved. The eldest brother and creator of KYR finally decided that SCW should stand for Sinc Championship Wrestling. The brand was slowly becoming bigger with an introduction of new stars such as Captain Codders,CHAV's, The little Lucky Leprachaun, Emo Taylor, M.Tofts, and KK Kwam. In the summer time of 2004 SCW held its second annual Wrestlemania and the main event was an Armageddeon Hell in a Cell SCW Championship Match. The winner of he contest was Captain Codders. This was the beginning era of the SCW, but soon the SCW was about to be split up. Dazznit Wrestling SCW was going smooth the three brohers and their friends would play and video taped all the matches they played in the SCW. After SCW Wrestlemania 3 the middle brother decided he no longer wanted to be apart of SCW anymore. So the middle brother purchased Smackdown vs raw and began his own CAW show using his special production s Dazznit productions. SCW? So the eldest and the youngest brother continued make wrestling shows on SCW still using Smackdown:Here comes the pain. Unfortunately SCW lost some superstars such as M.Tofts, KK Kwam, and Blackout. Soon the youngest brother was losing heart in SCW and decided to take a break and so did all of their friends. The eldest continued SCW for a bit untill late 2005 when they moved to Canada. The rebirth of SCW After about a 6 months absence the eldest brother was bored playing his lord of the rings video game and decided to purchase smackdown vs raw 2006. Since moving to Canada the eldest brother hadn't really played many wrestling video games and in December 2005 he decided to give it ago again on SVR 2006. He started off by creating the two originals Vern Mongo and Aldarius O'brient. After creating these two on the new game and reliving some old memories the eldest brother decided to make a whole new CAW company UXW. Ultimate X Wrestling